zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Cia
|alt_forms = |alt_form_of = |race = }} , the , is one of the primary antagonists of Hyrule Warriors. She is a sorceress who wields a magical sceptre into battle. Background and personality Cia was originally the Guardian of Time tasked with watching and keeping the balance of the Triforce, Cia eventually began to harbor romantic feelings for the hero Link. These affections turned into jealousy towards Princess Zelda, a close friend of Link's. As Cia's resentment grew, she became vulnerable to the will of an evil being that was thought to have been sealed away long ago. With the light half of her soul driven from her body Cia was corrupted by the darkness in her heart. Cia and her two primary comrades, Volga and Wizzro, now stand against Link, setting a war for Hyrule into motion. Originally a person of morals, Cia has grown provocative and aggressive due to her corruption. She is not afraid to speak openly about her desires and thus has a strong sense of self. She wants to make the world and everything in it hers, especially Link. She shares some similarities with Veran, in that they both have similar outfits (including Cia's dress having elements used in Veran's concept designs) and can both summon multiple Dark Links. History Cia first appears in the Valley of Seers, beckoning Link and the Hyrulean Army to her. After they fight through her forces, including Volga and Manhandla, she ambushes their commanders, stealing pieces of the Triforce from Link and Sheik. Combining the pieces with the Triforce of Power in her possession, Cia opens the Gate of Souls, connecting it to three different worlds and freeing fragments of an evil spirit to empower herself. With her plans in motion, Cia enters the Gate and arrives in the Twilight Realm. She uses her powers to transform Midna into an imp before allying with Zant and launching an attack on the local version of Hyrule. Unfortunately for Cia, Lana pursues her, allying with Midna and Agitha to defeat Zant in the Palace of Twilight. Following Zant's defeat, Cia appears to taunt her foes, only to be punched by Midna, shattering her mask and revealing that she looks remarkably similar to Lana. After reuniting with her other allies, Lana reveals that she and Cia were once the same person. When Cia was corrupted by a dark force, her inner light and goodness were forced out of her body - Lana is the physical manifestation of that light. Meanwhile, Cia learns that her "master" is none other than Ganondorf, who had been using her to free his spirit fragments from their imprisonment. With three fragments freed, the Demon King was able to restore his body and attack Cia, hoping to claim the Triforce and unleash his full might. However, Cia fought back, restoring the Triforce of Courage and Wisdom to their rightful owners before using the Triforce of Power to seal Ganondorf between the dimensions. Although Ganondorf had been defeated, the revelation that she had been manipulated drove Cia's anger and desperation to new heights. She redoubled her attacks on Hyrule while searching for new means of empowering her army and stopping Zelda's forces from advancing further. Following Wizzro's failure to stop Link from claiming the Master Sword, Cia waited in the Temple of Souls for the Hyrulean Army, formulating a new plan to stop them in their tracks. When Link confronted her, the dark sorceress drew upon his newfound overconfidence and pride to create a shadowy clone that was able to duplicate and reform itself endlessly. She promptly left when Ganondorf attacked the temple, looking to claim the Triforce before his enemies escaped beyond his reach. When Link managed to overcome his own flaws and help the Hyrulean Army escape the Temple of Souls, Cia gathered all of her remaining forces in the Valley of Seers. Knowing that her enemies were closing in on her final stronghold, she began using her own life force to empower her soldiers, heedless of the risk to herself or Lana's growing concern for her safety. Even this proved insufficient against the Hyrulean Army, and Cia was defeated by their commanders. Already spread thin by her reckless use of dark magic, the final battle took the last of her energy, causing her to fall at Lana's feet. In her final moments, Cia wondered how Lana endured the knowledge that their feelings for Link would never be requited. When Lana explained that she simply accepted the fact that Link's destiny would never intertwine with her own, Cia admitted that the White Sorceress was always her "better half" before fading away completely, allowing Lana to claim the Triforce of Power. Gallery Cia Artwork.png|Artwork of Cia Cia Wand.png|Artwork of Cia Cia White Witch.png|Cia in her Guardian of Time costume File:Corrupted_by_Darkness_Guardian_of_Time_(Hyrule_Warriors).png|The Guardian of Time corrupted and transformed into the Black Sorceress. Category:Hyrule Warriors characters Category:Hyrule Warriors enemies